The 196th Hunger Games
by liveto.awaken
Summary: The 196th Hunger games, Will Lrya beat all odds or die trying? Rated T, because of hunger games
1. The Reaping

**Hi this is my first hunger games fanfic so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins nor do I own the Hunger Games Trilogoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Thud.<em>

My eyes opened to see sight of the hard wooden floor. I had fallen off my bed. Of course I have I always did on Reaping day.

"Lrya, can you be any louder! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" My sister Alexis screamed from her pillow.

"Yeah, yeah sure I can stop forces of physics from making a sound from falling on the floor!" I replied. I didn't care to hear her response, so I walked down stairs to eat breakfast. I made myself a cold pot of grits, the only thing we basically have in my house besides milk and cheese, and sat down on the dining room table chair. My little brother tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi, Lrya" he cheered.

"Hi Logan, how are you feeling?" I asked him, because I knew he was worried about his first year to be reaped to the hunger games.

"I'm really nervous, Lrya what if they pick me?" he replied.

"The Capitol won't pick you, and I entered my name for your tesserae, Dad's, and mine so your name will only be entered once" I answered him. Then, I actually thought of my name being entered 18 times, and then I thought about the poor people of District 12 entering their names doubled of my meager 18. Dad then entered the room; because I could hear his footsteps hit the creaky floor.

"Lrya, Logan go get ready the reaping is beginning in an hour" Dad said. I knew he wanted us to be our best so I hurried upstairs. I brushed my teeth, and washed my face with the small supply of water and walked to my sister's and I's room. I opened the dresser door and my sister screeched at me.

"Lrya! Don't even think about wearing that pink one that's mine!"

"Alexis, I wasn't even going to wear the pink dress I know its yours, I was just looking for mine"

"Ok I was just checking " Yah right I know she would kill me if I wore her dress. She claims that her boyfriend Erik bought it for her, and she wore it to every single event. I looked past the wore down t-shirts and I finally found what I was looking for. I pulled out a little black dress that my mother gave to me before she died; it was my last memory of her. I went into the bathroom and slipped into the dress with worn-out flats, I then put my caramel colored hair out of my light blue eyes into a lose bun. I finally added a hand-made black headband and headed down the stairs.

"Girls come down here we don't need a repeat of last year!" he shouted. I shuddered at the thought, last year Alexis and I were late to the reaping and the peacekeepers whipped us I still have some scars on my wrists and inside of my thighs.

"Hi Dad I am ready to –" I started to say but Alexis interrupted. "DAD! I'm ready! TO GO!" Alexis said while walking down the stairs. Her pink dress sparkled.

"Alright then lets go" Dad said and I knew he didn't mean it. We walked past the cattle, sheep, and goats, and I blew a kiss to Wilma, my sheep. We finally reached the square and Dad started to get teary. "I want to wish you all good luck, okay?"

"Okay" we all replied. Alexis then walked over to the 17 section, Logan to the 12, and Dad to the Adult.

I finally headed over to the 15 section when my friend Mark started to walk towards me.

"You look you going to a funeral, Lrya" He said.

"I am" but before he could reply Misca, our escort yellow colored shouted into the microphone -

"Good morning, DISTRICT 10!"

"AS YOU ALL KNOW TODAY IS THE DAY OF THE REAPING!, Each year a tribute from each district girl and boy from the ages of 12-18 are picked to participate in the annual Hunger Games! Now it is time to pick the tributes for District 10!" How can she be so happy?

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" she chimed.

"Ladies first!" she announced.

"And the lucky girl tribute is Lrya Thomas!" What? Did that lady just say my name?

"Lrya Thomas? Where are you?" I silently shuffled to the stage.

"Any volunteers?" There will be NO volunteers this is District 10 not 1.

"I guess not" No kidding

"Now for the boy"

"The lucky tribute is Steven Kumims!" I watched a boy about 3 years older than me with shaggy brown hair and green eyes walk up.

"District 10! Lrya Thomas and Steven Kumims are your tributes for the 196th Hunger Games!" Misca said so happily I thought she was a weird psychopath.

And I realized that this madness is only beginning.


	2. Goodbye Pastures

White glass doors approached my face. Misca, our escort was leading us into the famous Justice building of District 10. I could hear her blabbering away about how wonderful the Capitol is and how she can't wait to go back, telling poor Steven. I could see he was not even the least interested about what she was saying; he just wanted to get the heck out of here, just like me. Misca finally opened the doors for us to enter. The Justice building was like a big hotel from the pictures I saw from old Pamen. There was velvet seats, marble floors, and a shiny chandelier. A man in a blue suit order Steven and I to sit down on the green velvet chairs. I stared at the floor for a minute when Steven started talking.

"Do you know why we were chosen, Lrya?" he asked I just shook my head.

"Well," he looked at me. "It's because the Capitol has targeted us this year" he said in a whisper.

"I hardly believe that, come on out we had the same odds as everyone else"

"I don't think so…" But before he could finish his sentence the man in the blue suit returned ushering us to go outside to say goodbye to our family. Now, this for a fact I wasn't happy for. Seeing my family cry right in front of me, making me wanting to kill the Capitol for what they did to me wasn't my forte. The man in the blue suit took me out to the train station, and me to wait _silently _for my familyto come. Alas after five minutes the doors creaked open. I turned around to wanting to see their faces see me. I heard soft footsteps coming towards me and I recognized those from back home, they belonged to my brother's. I felt cold arms wrap around me like a snake constricting his prey. I looked down and saw six tears running down his cheek. He was sobbing miserably, and then I felt the strong arms of my fathers wrap around me. He had tears in his eyes too.

"Lyra why do you have to go?" My 12 year old brother whispered.

"I don't know Logan. I was just reaped." I replied back.

"Lrya" my father stated. "You know you can win this if you try" he said.

"But-"

"No buts!" my sister finally said. "Come here, I want you to have this" My father and brother let go of me and I walked towards my sister. She held out a leather necklace with a tiny cow charm on it. "I want you to have it as a token, everyone supposed to have one, you know" She said.

"Thanks" I whispered. On that last word peace keepers came in and told my family it was time for them to go. Then banana colored Misca appeared and the train arrived that was taking me to the Capitol. The train was even more beautiful than the Justice building. I was then ordered again to sit down. This time the chair was made or pure silver and I was sure of it. A couple minutes later Misca arrived with Steven who must have been crying because his eyes were red and puffy. Then the train started up, jetting forward at about 100 miles per hour. I looked back to see the good old pastures of District 10 and realized that this may be the last time I see them.


End file.
